Broken
by raph j
Summary: the Hamato clan is doing fine and everything has settled down since they found Kazia. then Nikki and Raz are captured by the shredder and a sometimes enemy sometimes ally of the turtles may be the difference between life and death. (sequel to Turtle Boyfriend) WARNING: someone dies. Karai makes an appearance in this story (3rd in the Raz storyline)
1. Chapter 1

**hey!**

**this is the morning after my oneshot ****_ Old and New_**

**if you havent read the story ****_Turtle boyfriend_**** i suggest reading it first**

**i dont consider this an xmen crossover since theres no xmen in it**

**i dont own tmnt**

**nikki, raz,mai,kazia and zip are all my ocs**

**if you want to know what happened the night before read****_ Old and New_**

* * *

"hey Donny Raph brought you an alien to study" mikey said jokingly

"shaddup mikey I already told you shes not an alien" Raph growled irritably

"oh yeah?" mikey stuck out his tongue "how would you know"

"just drop it mikey" Nikki said firmly "the poor kids been through enough"

"I didn't say it wasnt cool that shes an alien I just think-" mikey broke off as Donny came out of the lab "good morning sleepy head"

"morning" don mumbled as he headed straight for his coffee

"Raph brought you a baby alien as an early birthday gift Don. what do you think about that?" Mikey drawled lazily in his californian accent

"S'fine" don muttered groggily "s'just a baby-" his eyes popped open as what Mikey had said finally registered "wait what? A baby alien?"

"Well we don't think shes an alien but she certainly isnt human" Nikki explained

"yeah and you should seen Leo jump when he saw her" Mikey laughed

Leo glared at his younger brother as his cheeks reddened "I was just a little surprised thats all" he defended himself

"hmmm and wheres this 'alien' now?" Don inquired as he became more alert

Leo pointed behind him. Dons eyes widened in shock. Nikki was holding a small furry blue baby girl. She had large yellow eyes a long prehensile tail and two-toed feet/three fingered hands like him and his brothers. She noticed him scrutinizing her and smiled at him revealing small fangs

"wow!" said Donny practicly drooling in scientific delight as he studied the strange girl "whered you find her Raph?"

"Found 'er in an alley all alone wit' dis note" Raph handed the note to Donny "I geuss 'er parents were bein' chased or somet'in'"

don looked over the note carefully it said:  
_kurt I don't think I can make it._  
_I'm bleeding really fast. _  
_I hope you can get Kazia to safety._  
_I'm sorry I failed. _  
_I love you,_  
_your wife_  
_zip_  
on the other side someone else had written:  
_if you are reading this I was not able to get my daughter to safety in time_  
_and I had to hide her so that she would not suffer the fate I have_  
_I am either captured or dead_  
_please don't judge her on her appearance_  
_she is a sweet little girl and I promise neither of us are aliens_  
_my sweet little Kazia if you are reading this _  
_know that your father loves you and if he can escape he will find you _  
_no matter what gets in my way _  
_and if anyone has harmed you _  
_I will hunt them down and make them suffer_  
_please tell the x-_  
_what has happened to me_  
Donny looked up with interest "so logically we would assume that this 'kurt' is the girls father and the one who wrote the second note. And because of his promise that "neither of them are aliens" that must mean that he is unusual looking too"

"yeah we figured as much" said Nikki as she fed 'Kazia' some cereal

"hey whats this?" asked Don as he looked at the simple wooden cross around Kazia's neck

"oh she was wearing it when Raph found her" Nikki said

"I guess 'er dad gave it ta 'er or somet'in'" Raph added

"Ah" said Donny thoughtfully as he ate some breakfast. Something was missing...

"Hey wheres Raz?" don asked as he realized that his bouncy two year old niece wasnt in the kitchen

"Oh shes watching tv" Raph explained pointing to his daughter in the living room "she and Kazia were havin' fun but den you got up and we t'ought you'd want ta run some tests or somet'in' on Kazia 'ere"

"yes that would be great!" don enthused

he went to head over to his lab when April came in with her three year old daughter Mai in her arms.

"Hey guys thank you so much for agreeing to watch Mai for me I've got a bit of an emergency at work and-" she broke off in suprise as she caught sight of Kazia "wha-?" she seemed at a loss for words

"Oh yeah" Mikey broke the silence "I forgot to tell you guys April called and I said she could bring Mai over since she needed someone to watch her"

"no really?" Raph said sarcasticly his brooklyn accent thick with scorn "I hadnt noticed"

"um it's a long story April" Leo said as April wordlessly handed Mai to Nikki and walked over to Kazia with a scientific curiosity in her eyes

"Kazia April, April Kazia" Mikey took it on himself to introduce the two

"Shes...amazing" whispered April in awe as Kazia giggled and played with her hair

"I thought your guys and Razs appearance was the most unique I'd ever see" she thought of her 'niece"s green skin, amber eyes and 'turtle' feet. "But this is...wow!"

"Uh April didnt you have a meeting or something to rush to?" Leo asked

"Oh yeah..." April looked at her watch and jumped "oh my! I have to go! Bye sweetie!" she kissed Mai on the cheek and ran out the door

"bye mommy!" Mai said waving in Nikki arms

"Well that was fun" said Mikey as he took Mai into the living room to watch t.v with her 'cousin'

don took Kazia into the lab and wasn't seen again for several hours...

* * *

**4 hours later:**  
"so what is she Donny?" Raph asked as they all gathered round the kitchen table to hear the genius turtles verdict

"she's an evolved human" don said with excitement

"uh what?" said Mikey scratching his head

"her DNA is human but with some sort of mutant gene that is responsible for her odd appearance and her powers"

"told ya she wasn't an alien" Raph muttered to Mikey as Mikey's eyes lit up

"powers?! You mean like superheros!?" he asked in excitement

"Uh yeah kinda I guess said don looking over his notes "she has some physical anomalies (other than the obvious fur I mean) that she was born with but it appears she will also develop other special abilities around the time she hits puberty"

"what can she do now?" asked Leo

"Well she is extremely flexible or what I like to call triple jointed, her reflexes are at least five times as fast as a normal humans and when shes old enough to run she should be able to run much faster than average too. Plus her tail is more like a fifth limb than anything else and she has these...suction cup like things on her hands and feet that should allow her to cling to surfaces such as walls"

"awesome!" Mikey crowed looking at Kazia in respect "she's a baby superhero!"

"So shes not like us?" Leo asked just to be sure

"No" don shook his head "the person shes the most related is Nikki" he pointed to Raph's human wife "since Kazia is just a mutation of sorts of homo sapiens"

"but shes healthy an' all dat right?" asked Raph looking at Kazia, Raz and Mai playing together in the livingroom

"oh yes perfectly healthy" don assured him

"so.." Leo crossed his arm over his plastron "what do we do with her?"

"Keep 'er" said Raph firmly "shes got nowhere else ta go an' we don't know who 'er dad wanted us ta contact cause dat parts ripped"

"I agree" Nikki said

"Ok what do we tell her when shes old enough to realize shes not like us" Leo asked reasonably

"Da truth" Raph said

"Who would she think of as her parents?" asked Don

"The whole clan could raise her"said Nikki watching Mikey play with the three toddlers. They were climbing all over him and Kazia was on his head "besides" she chuckled "it looks like she and Mikey are getting along great already"

"ok then" said Leo "its settled. Shes now part of the Hamato clan"

Mikey stood up dislodging the girls who shrieked with laughter

"I cant wait till Master Splinter gets back from japan" he grinned "bet he'll love having someone else with fur around!"

* * *

**this and the next chapter are just fillers and then the story will get more exciting**

**please r and r!**


	2. Chapter 2:Kittens

**omg!**

**i am sooo sorry!**

**i have just been super busy**

**also if you guys (and gals) can pray for me cause im getting surgery done on my knee 2morrow (dec 6 2013) that would be great!**

**i've dislocated my left knee 5 times now so hopefully this will help**

**(a word of advice: dont dislocate ur knee. it hurts. (alot) but if u do then pop it back in place b4 the pain sets in otherwise you'll have to wait in a hospital for three hours in total pain waiting for them to have time to knock you out so they can pop it back in)**

**also i just saw tmnt 2012 s2 ep7: slash and destroy and can i just say wds (what da shell?) that was NOT spike.**

**and "Slash" looks weird**

**i've been waiting in excitement waiting for spike 2 get mutated and they give me this? arrggg!**

**altho thumbs up for finally seeing some of the turtles without their masks! (for the first time in tmnt 2012 EVA!) **

**any way heres the next chapter! enjoy!**

**(and please tell me what u think of the kittens names cause i spent a long time trying 2 get them just right)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: kittens**

"mommy! mommy! Come see!" squealed Raz with excitement as she pulled on her mothers arm "come mommy! Come!"

"Yeah ni-ki see babies!" added Kazia (or Flinch as they had started to call her. Mikey as usual was the one to start the nickname and it really stuck.

He was the closest to Kazia of the four turtles and he had been playing with her when she suddenly ducked, and a moment later Raz's small fist was where Kazia's nose had been 2 minutes earlier. Raz had been scolded although later they all laughed and teased Raph about how it had been inevitable since she was after all his daughter. But Mikey had told them about how quickly 'Flinch' had flinched and the name had stuck like glue.)

"Alright girls I'm coming!" laughed Nikki as the two three year olds pulled her towards her and Raph's closet.

She noticed Klunk go in ahead of them.

She opened the closet to find her cat Treasure feeding six squirming bundles of fur

"Awwww!" she cooed as the tiny kittens mewed "congratulations Klunk! Now You're a father"

Klunk meowed happily in agreement as he cuddled next to his mate purring energerticly.

"Hey guys!" called Nikki "you have to see this!"

Mikey (being the quickest of the four) got there first. His blue eyes lit up as he caught sight of the kittens

"Mikey, Mikey Look!" said Flinch pointing to the newborn kittens "baby kitties!"

"awesome dudette!" crowed Mikey picking up a small orange furball "hey look! This one looks like Klunk!"

By the time Leo, Donnie and Raph got there Nikki and Mikey were already arguing over names

"Superman, Batman, Flash, Spiderman, Wolverine and DareDevil" insisted Mikey

"No way! Their names should be K-" Nikki broke off as the other guys came in "ok everyones here so lets name them. each person can suggest a Few names"

"Honour, Loyalty and Mercy" said Leo

"Data and Microchip" suggested Donnie

Raph shrugged "I Don't really care. Whateva Nikki says I guess"

"well I think these four" Nikki gestured to four kittens who were clumped together "should be named Katana, Sai, Bo and Chux"

"after our weapons!" Mikey exclaimed "awesome!"

"Sounds good to me" said Leo

"those are cool" said Don distractedly as he examined the kittens to make sure they were healthy

Katana and Sai were both female. Katana had dark grey fur and Sai's fur was sleek and black. Bo and Chux were boys. Bo had brown fur and Chux was a grey tabby.

"What about da other two?" asked Raph

"This ones Klunk Jr" Mikey announced cuddling the orange kitten

"and this one should be called Moxxi" said Nikki picking up a rambunctious female kitten who was fighting with her siblings at the ripe old age of one day old

"Moxxi!" giggled Raz happily as she hugged the black and white kitten

"heys dudes" said Mikey as he put Klunk Jr back with his mother "whats Splinter gonna say about all this?"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" thundered Splinter "I will not have more of those infernal creatures in my home!"

"But Splinter" said Nikki reasonably "they're just little kittens. Cant they stay?"

"I said no!" replied Master Splinter as his long tail whipped back and forth in agitation "I-" he was interrupted by Raz tugging on his robe

"pwease Splinter?" she said pleadingly "we keep baby kitties?"

Splinter could not resist his granddaughters eyes for long

"oh all right" he relented "but only till they are weaned. And if any of them bite me...out they go!"

* * *

**Six months later:**  
Splinter was dismayed to find his plan didnt quite work out.

Mikey of course started it by refusing to part with Klunk Jr.

Raz and Flinch followed his example by begging to keep Moxxi and Bo as their pets and after only one day of begging Splinter caved.

Nikki had become attached to Sai and the fact that her cat Treasure (who had always been sickly) died a few days after the kittens were weaned was just the leverage she needed to keep the slinky black cat.

Only two kittens were actually given away.

Katana (who April and Casey gave to Mai for a fourth birthday present) and Chux (who leatherhead had adopted to keep him company) and even those two were brought over to the lair whenever their owners visited (which was often)

meditating became much more difficult with five cats, two toddlers and four 23 year old brothers all in one lair...

* * *

**this chapter is pretty light hearted (to make up for the next one)**

**i was actually planning to write this chapter in Turtle Boyfriend but then i finished that story and realized that i had forgotten the kitten chapter (which was stupid since the whole reason i introduced Treasure was so there would be kittens)**

**also im planning on more kittens in a later story when Raz is about 12 or 13 **


	3. Chapter 3: Karai's choice

Karai took a deep breath and knocked on the ornate door

"Come in!" ordered the sinister voice of Oroku Saki better known as The Shredder

Karai walked in and kneeled at The Shredders feet

"you summoned me Master?" she said

"Yes" said The Shredder "I have need of your services"

the young Japanese woman kept her face impassive although she dearly wanted to grimace. She had learned early on that it was never a good idea to show weakness in front of The Shredder. No matter how disasteful you found a task. And since they were in the Torture Chambers the task ahead of her must be very distasteful indeed.

"Karai" The Shredder gestured to someone behind him "please say hello to our guest"

Karai turned to sneer at who she assumed would be a traitorous foot ninja or perhaps one of the turtles.

But the sight that met her eyes was far worse.

Standing in front of her and holding a small child was no battle hardened warrior but a bruised and battered young woman. She was shaking from exhaustion but was obviously trying not to show it

smart girl thought Karai with a smirk which faded quickly as she saw that the strange woman was bleeding from several deep cuts

The Shredder had obviously begun without her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Karai snapped gritting her teeth in anger.

It was one thing to attack a warrior who had made himself an enemy of her clan. Engaging in battle and interfering with important plans. (And even then some of the things her adopted father did churned her stomach) but to torture an innocent girl who had not lifted a finger against them and who clearly wasn't a threat, that went against everything she believed in. For years she had been ignoring her sense of honour and stayed loyal to The Shredder. when he had been imprisoned on an ice asteroid by the Utroms she had been so angry that the turtles had taken her father away that she had blamed them for everything he had Done to get himself locked up. She had focussed all her energy on killing them to avenge her father. When they had to deal with the demon Shredder she had made an alliance with them but it ended when her father was freed by a Shredder from an alternate dimension. However her father had come back even more power-mad and cruel. She had to side with the turtles to stop him from destroying countless dimensions. When he had once again returned six months later she had decided to side with him once more for the sake of loyalty. But their relationship had been strained ever since what he had called her final betrayal. She had been a member of the foot clan since she was ten years old and she found herself...afraid to leave it. But this! This! Was the last straw. She was going to get that poor woman out of here and then she was leaving the foot clan. Forever!

"Karai" said The Shredder interrupting her thoughts "this is Nikki Hamato and her daughter...I'm sorry I didn't catch her name what was it again?" he asked Nikki with a smirk

she glared at him in silence

"Hamato..." murmured Karai thoughtfully "but that means..."

"Yes" said Oroku Saki "apparently she is married to one of the those disgusting turtles"

"which one?" asked Karai curious in spite of herself

"well see for yourself" Saki said

she looked at him in confusion

he sighed "take a look at that half-breed child and tell me which one it reminds you of"

Karai walked over to Nikki

"get away!" said Nikki clutching her daughter and backing away

"its ok" Karai tried to sooth the frazzled woman "I wont hurt her I promise"

Nikki looked at her distrustfully

The Shredder ran out of patience and ordered his guards to separate the mother and child

"No!" Nikki yelled struggling against her captors "get away from her!"

"Mama!" called out the little girl reaching for her mother and biting a foot soldier

Karai gently took the toddler and looked her over

she was about three years old and had thick leathery skin that was a beautiful shade of emerald green. her arms were covered in some kind of gloves and a familiar fire burned in her amber eyes. As the little girl continued to kick and scream. Karai looked up and met The Shredders eyes

"Raphael" she said. it was not a question

"yes" said The Shredder "I thought so too. Of course her face is more human but the resemblence is still very strong"

"but Master" Karai bowed respectfully "why are they here?"

"Because" he gestured for the foot soldier to let Nikki go "shes going to tell me where those blasted turtles are hiding, arent you my dear?" he goaded Nikki

"never!" she spat glaring daggers at him

Karai raised an eyebrow. this kid had spunk

there was a glint of metal and Nikki cried out in pain clutching her shoulder which began gushing blood.

Again and again he struck. But the feisty girl stood her ground.

She's not going to tell him. Karai realized. She'd rather die than betray her family

"Master" Karai interrupted him "would you like me to guard her while you give her a few moments to feel her pain and contemplate your generous offer"

"good idea Karai" Saki said approvingly as he went to leave "ill sharpen my gauntlet and be right back"

"Yes Master"she bowed

as soon as he was gone she ran over to the prisoner and helped her up

"are you all right?" she asked concerned

"I'm fine!" Nikki snapped yanking her arm away and picking up her daughter who had been watching the torture with large scared eyes. She was obviously extremely frightened but she hadn't made a peep and a single tear was all she had as far as crying went.

"You are obviously not okay" Karai scoffed "you can barely stand"

"what do you care?" Nikki asked angrily

Karai sighed "I am going to get you out of here. I have ignored my conscience for far too long. But if I am to save you and your daughter I will need your help"

Nikki looked at her strangely "who are you?" she asked tentively

"I am Karai"

Nikki gasped

"So you have heard of me?"

Nikki nodded "yeah the guys talk about you a lot I-I've never met you cause I Don't go on patrol or anything but Leo thinks there is still some good in you so" she paused "I'm going to trust you. But If you do anything to hurt Raz" she got in Karais face "you'll regret it"

I can see why she and Raphael get along so well Karai thought

"whos Raz?" Karai asked out loud perplexed

"this is Raz" Nikki pointed to her daughter

"what kind of a name is Raz?"

"Well her name is Azrielle but we call her Raz"

"Azrielle" Karai mused "what a beautiful name"

"thank you. Now about you helping me..."

"Yes, yes do you have any way for the turtles to track you?"

"Um...maybe" Nikki hedged playing with the medallion around her neck

"hmmm" Karai took a closer look at the necklace her eyes narrowed. On the front was a large H and on the back were the words _to Nikki you complete me_. The red and green necklace had a secret karai was sure of it.

"A tracker necklace" surmised Karai

Nikki blushed when she realized she had given it away

"well...uh yeah I mean...obviously the whole tracker on the shell cell wasn't working since they always get left behind or broken so Don put trackers on the guys shells and a tracker in my necklace so its more likely they'll be able to find the missing person"

"what does the H stand for?"

Nikki blushed again "uh it stands for Hamato. Raph gave it to me on our wedding day"

"ok lets get down to business The Shredder will be back shortly I will excuse myself and call the turtles then I will come back and try to slow him down until your family gets here. But first I will need Leonardo's phone number"

Nikki nodded to show she understood and quickly whispered a number to Karai

then she seemed to think of something else

"Karai" she said her eyes burning with intensity "if anything happens to me will you protect Raz until the turtles get here?"

"Yes" Karai nodded immediately "I will protect her with my life. It is the least I can do to make up for my past mistakes and all the grief I have caused your family over the years"

Nikki nodded and looked like she wanted to say something else but just then The Shredder returned

"ah Karai I see you have been watching her closely. well Done" Saki said approvingly

"thank you Master" she bowed "may I be excused for a moment? I want to prepare the defences in case the turtles try to intervene"

"of course of course" he waved her out "be quick about it please"

"of course Master" she bowed and left. Cringing as Nikki once again cried out in agony

once she was around the corner Karai whipped out her phone and dialled the number Nikki had given her

as soon as someone picked up and said hello she began the first step to finally being free from The Shredder

"hello is this Leonardo?" she asked although in truth she recognized the voice almost immediately

"Karai" the voice on the other end was cold and matter of fact it was also very angry "what did you do to Nikki?"

She could hear Raphael in the background demanding to talk to her so he could tell her how many ways he was going to kill her if she had hurt his wife and daughter in anyway.

"I didn't do anything to her. The Shredder however is a different matter entirely"

"What do you want Karai?" Leonardo growled

"I want to help her escape, and if I can get away as well, that's a bonus"

"why are you doing this?" Leonardo asked suspiciously

"Because I have been concerned for several months now and this is the last straw, harming an innocent woman and child because of his obsession with killing you is not honourable and I am going to fix it. Now write this down..." she quickly told him where exactly in Saki Tower they were and the best way to get there. "I will disable the alarms for you and I suggest you enter on the East side. I will send as many foot soldiers as I can to the West. Oh and tell Donatello to bring medical supplies. Nikki is hurt and lately The Shredder has taken to dipping his weapons in poison"

"poison?" Leonardo said concerned "what kind of poison?"

"It is not deadly but it is very painful and will stop the wounds from healing properly" she subconsciously touched the fresh scar on her cheek "Also it is much more dangerous if it hits major organs"

"ill tell Donny to bring some anditotes and extra medical supplies" Leonardo said decisively "we'll be there as soon as we can. And Karai?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

he hung up.

Karai hurried back to the Torture Chambers before The Shredder noticed how long she had been gone. Stopping by the control room for a moment to disable the alarms as she had promised.

She quickly composed herself before returning to the Shredder

"oh good you're back" said the Shredder before returning his focus to Nikki

he lashed out again "where are they? tell me!" demanded The Shredder

"I'd rather die! My family is more important than my life!"

"Oh really?" said The Shredder with a wicked grin "I do believe it would be worthwhile to tell me then. otherwise.." he struck lighting fast and suddenly there was a long deep cut on Nikki's daughters face. It ran straight down from her hairline to the bottom of her chin and the little girl seemed too shocked and scared to even cry out as the blood poured from the wound.

"Raz!" Nikki screamed struggling as she was held back "no! Don't hurt her!"

"I'm afraid its too late for that my dear" The Shredder smirked "your little...Raz did you say? Is my prisoner and you know its so hard to remember my prisoners names I like to write it somewhere" he expertly flicked a katana and carved the letters R-A-Z onto her left shoulder "and of course there's the branding cant forget that" he smiled cruelly as he carved a large S onto her other shoulder "there! Now she is officially property of the Shredder"

"Stop it! Please..." Nikki screamed

"are you going to tell me where the turtles are hiding?" Saki demanded slicing the little girls chest with his gauntlet

she spat in his face "over my dead body!" she declared defiantly

"More like over her dead body" he smirked as he prepared to give a killing blow.

"No!" Nikki broke free of the soldiers holding her back and snatching up her daughter punched the Shredder in the face.

Sakis face turned crimson with fury "insolent *****" he roared. his gauntlet slicing through the air...

Even before it connected Karai could tell it was a lethal blow.

The Shredders gauntlet plunged deep into Nikki's stomach and time stood still

Nikki stared at the weapon in her torso in confusion.

Her eyes glazed over in pain and she sank to the floor as her life force leaked out of her.

"You have denied me my chance at revenge" the Shredder snarled. eyes blazing "so the last thing you see will be your precious daughters death!" he stalked towards Raz with murder in his eyes but before he could harm her further Karai sprang into action and snatched her up.

"Give me the child Karai" Saki demanded dangerously

"No this has gone on long enough" Karai told him firmly

"Stand down or you will regret it" he warned

"the only thing I regret is not acting sooner" she replied

"if you do this...you are long longer my daughter and I will kill you for betraying me"

"I would be ashamed to call you father after today. You are a pathetic slug and I grow tired of your cruelty"

he struck out at her again and again as she dodged his attacks.

_I hope the turtles get here soon_ she thought as she turned so he cut her back instead of the toddler in her arms._ I Don't know how much longer I can keep this up..._

**_please dont hate me!_**

**_if u have questions/rants...review!_**

**_(ill explain more about why i wrote this in the next chapter)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

**surgery went ok.**  
**My knee hurts like shell.**  
**Thank God 4 painkillers.**  
**Crutches suck!**  
**Thanx 2 anyone who prayed 4 me!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken

Raphael cut through the foot soldiers in front of him with one thought going through his mind

_I have to find Nikki and Raz._

Behind him Master Splinter, Casey and his brothers struggled to keep up with him. But he was a man on a mission and nobody was going to get between him and his wife and daughter.

He burst through the heavy oak doors and the first thing he saw was Nikki lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

He ran over to his wife as the rest of the family hurried to give a bleeding and exhausted Karai some assistance with the Shredder. But Raphael only had eyes for Nikki.

"Oh God! Nikki! Babe! Are you ok? Speak to me!"

Nikki groaned and opened her eyes blearily "Raph? Izzat you" she whispered

"Yeah Kiki its me. Everything is gonna be fine now"

"is Raz ok?" asked Nikki as her slender body was racked with coughs

"yeah da othas are 'elpin' Karai keep 'er safe" Raph assured her

"I'm so sorry..." said Nikki "I tried to fight them off and I was holding my own with those Ninjitsu lessons you taught me but you know I've only learned the basics so I'm not very good yet and then one of them grabbed Raz and..." she was interrupted by another coughing fit

"Shhhh! Its ok! Yer safe now" said Raph

"Hey Raph!" Nikki smiled weakly "I finally punched someone!"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"The Shredder"

"I'm proud of ya babe"

"I'm so sorry I have to leave you..."

"No! Nikki yer gonna be fine! Don't leave me kiki! Please..."

"Take..." Nikki struggled to breathe "take good care of Raz for me.."

"No! Nonononononono! Please no!"

"I love you Raphael Hamato..." and Nikki breathed her last

Raphael threw back his head and screamed. A scream of hatred and suffering as he cradled his dead wife. moaning in anguish as his heart broke in two.

The screams and sobs ripped through the room and didn't stop until Leo came over to his miserable sibling.

"Raph we have to go! Now! The Shredder will be back with reinforcements any minute. And Raz needs medical attention. I promise we will mourn later"

Raphael didnt move.

"Do you want to lose your daughter as well?"

Raphael got up slowly with Nikki still in his arms and stared blankly ahead as the Hamato clan and their allies made their way to the battleshell.

He felt numb with sorrow and anger.

_Someday_ Raphael promised himself _the Shredder will pay for what he's Done_

* * *

**hey so I know ur probably mad at me for killing Nikki but I was planning this from the start**  
**made up Raz and wrote the first few chapters in a story focussing on her as a teen before deciding to write the back story of her mom and dad meeting first.**

* * *

**Also I was disappointed that I didn't get a single review after the last chapter.**  
**I worked really hard on that chapter and was super proud of it and then BAM! No feedback *starts crying* I actually considered taking a break from this story since no one seemed interested. So please if you like my writing review it and tell me what you think 'k? I read about people who get 3 thousand reviews and I'm sooo jealous! I know I'm not the best fanfiction writer but if theres two things I'm passionate about its TMNT and writing. So lets make a deal. You guys review and I promise to always finish my stories and to try to update regularly ok?** *_bats eyelashes_* **pretty please?** *_gives you puppy dog eyes*_


	5. Chapter 5: Scars

**Chapter 5: Scars**  
As soon as everyone was in Casey slammed his foot on the gas pedal and they peeled away.

Don began to bandage up his young niece as soon as they got inside.

the little girl was unconscious and bleeding heavily. Once he was sure that she would be ok until he could get to his lab he turned to Karai

"Karai I need to examine you"

"I am fine" said Karai

"No you're not" said Donnie firmly "you were fighting off the Shredder single handedly for a good 20 minutes before we got there and you are obviously doing the worst out of all of us besides Raz who I cant do any more for until we get to the lair anyway"

"hey what happened to your face?" asked Mikey who now that the battle was over had noticed the large scar in the shape of an S on Karais cheek.

"The Shredder demands that all his soldiers are marked as his as part of their initiation ceremony"

"but you didn't have that before. We woulda noticed. I can see us not knowing about the foot soldiers since their faces are always covered but we've seen your face before"

"I was spared initiation because I was the Shredders daughter. But after my last betrayal the Shredder insisted I prove my allegiance by being marked"

"look Karai just take off your shirt so I can bind up the worst injuries ok?" said Donnie

"Very well" Karai conceded as she slipped off her blood splattered long sleeved black shirt.

"Oh my God! when did that happen?" asked Leo with concern

Karais back was covered in large scars. Some where randomly placed from what looked like a brutal whipping but the largest clearly spelled the words_** property of Oroku Saki**_

on her left arm she had deep scars spelling her name **_Oroku Karai_**

and her right arm were smaller words carved into her skin **_useless, pathetic, weak, shameful, TRAITOR ._**

Karai stood straight and tall as turtles stared at her in shock and pity.

"Disobedience is seldom tolerated by the Shredder. The punishment for betrayal is often far more severe. I was lucky to have only my scars of shame and a beating everyday for a week. Many others have had to endure much greater suffering. And none of them lived to tell of it afterwards"

"you're saying all that happened because you helped us?" asked Leo in shock.

At this point the only one not hanging on to Karai's every word was Raphael who was still holding Nikki and seemed to be in shock.

"Most of it yes" replied Karai as Donnie got to work bandaging her bruised ribs and cleaning and binding her many cuts and slices "some were from other failures. My name was carved the day Saki adopted me. The **_SICOTF_**on my right shoulder was given when I completed my training. It stands for Second In Command Of The Foot. The words on my back have been there for years. It was made when I did my first 'betrayal' of letting you live when I had a chance to strike you down."

"And how have we never noticed this?" asked Mikey

"have you ever seen me without a long sleeved shirt on before?"

"No..."

"Then how were you to know?"

"But...

"I grow of this conversation. Have you finished dressing my wounds yet Donatello?"

"Yes I have Karai although ill want to x-ray for any broken bones after Raz has been stabilized" said Donnie "speaking of which...are we almost there Casey?"

"Yep. Don't worry Don. The Lair is five minutes away"

"and I already called Miss O'Neil and told her to put the little ones Kazia and Mai to bed so they would not see the state we are in. I also asked her to prepare to help you tend to Azrielle as soon as we get back to our home" Master Splinter informed his sons

everyone fell silent. Thinking of all that had happen in the last hour. All except Raphael who sat staring silently ahead. Trying desperately to convince himself that his daughter was not dying and his beloved wife was not growing colder in his arms with every passing second...


	6. Chapter 6: Seppuku

_**hey peeps!**_

**_sorry 4 the long wait :(_**

**_ive been really busy and working on Siblings._**

**_plus this story is pretty complicated and kinda hard 2 write..._**

**_any way i just wanted 2 thank villainsbadgirl who drew the new image 4 this story!_**

**_its a drawing of Raz as a toddler in case u couldnt tell...(b4 she got hurt by the shredder)_**

* * *

"oh my God!" April gasped in horror as the bloody and bedraggled allies made their way into the lair. She caught sight of Nikki's limp form almost immediately "Is she..."

"Yes" said Leo "she was almost dead by the time we got there. There was nothing we could do. Raz isn't doing much better, Raph hasn't said a word since Nikki died and he wont let go of her. I don't know what I'm going to do about Karai and I'm worried that the fight was too much for Master Splinter. He's limping pretty bad and you know he's not as young as he used to be..."

Just then Don came in carrying Raz tenderly In his arms.

"April!" he called "I need your help! Raz lost a lot of blood. She'll need a blood transfusion and we need to treat her wounds as quickly as possible"

"Coming Don!" April called quickly as she followed him into the lab. "do you want me to call Leatherhead to see if he can help us..."

Leo turned to Raph as the two genius's started tending to his niece and quickly took stock of the rest of the family.

Mikey's arm was bleeding and his wrist was in a funny position but other than that he seemed ok.

Master Splinter was looking worn out and he was still limping

Casey's clothes were ripped and he had numerous cuts and scrapes.

Karai was sitting ramrod straight in a chair, obviously uncomfortable with being in the lair of the ones she had called her enemies a mere 24 hours ago.

And Raph...Raph was sitting on the couch hunching over Nikki and tightly embracing her...

"hey Raph?" his brother didn't even look up "Raphael!" Leo snapped in what Mikey called his 'leader voice'

this time Raph looked up. His amber eyes were dull and lifeless, devoid of the fire that usually burned behind them. His brother, once so fierce and passionate looked...broken. As if the will to live had been sucked out of him. Raph was known for his temper, his spirit and his stubbornness but now he was an empty shell. Cradling what used to be his wife as if somehow that would bring back the love of his life. Raph and Nikki had always balanced each other out, they were both brave, loyal, passionate and strong willed but Raph enjoyed fighting while Nikki was more of a pacifist. She would fight to protect her family but she hated violence and preferred to 'talk things over' Raph had mellowed out quite a bit since he met Nikki but now that he had lost her...Leo was afraid of how he'd react.

"Listen Raph...i know you're upset, but you need to put Nikki down" Raph tightened his grip "she's gone Raph. And theres nothing you can do to change that. Believe me, I wish there was. But she's gone for good. Right now you need to go check on Raz. She's not doing good. She could die Raph! There's nothing you can do for Nikki but you can do something for Raz!" Raph looked away. "Your Daughter is dying! Don't you even care?!"

Raph looked up and his eyes blazed with a familiar fire. But then it was extinguished and he silently got up.

Tenderly laying Nikki on the couch he turned his back on his brother and made his way to the lab.

"dude!" breathed Mikey "I thought he was gonna kill you! But he didn't even yell atcha!"

"I know" said Leo "thats what worries me..."

He knew that with how upset his brother was, when he finally exploded...it would NOT be fun.

* * *

Karai clenched her hands.

Her thoughts tumbled about in her brain, each clamouring for attention.

She was filled with so much emotion she thought she might explode.

_Anger, fear, embarrassment._

And _shame_. She felt so ashamed. Ashamed that the turtles had seen her scars, ashamed that she had been unable to protect Nikki, ashamed that she had stayed with Oroku Saki for so long and ashamed that she had broken her word and betrayed him.

Honour.

That was what plagued her.

Honour was so important.

Without honour, one had no reason to live.

And now she didn't know what to do.

It went against her sense of honour let the Shredder kill Azrielle and her mother when they had done nothing wrong.

But it went against her honour to betray her Master.

She had given her word, years ago, to serve him.

she had sworn allegiance to him.

And now...she had nothing left.

Nothing but the chance to restore her honour by committing Seppuku.

Yes. That was it, She decided. She would slip away and take her life.

But wait...she had left her weapon in Saki Tower.

Dang it! Now she would have to wait until she could acquire a weapon...

* * *

Raphael stood in a corner of the lab. Watching silently as Donatello and April stitched up his daughter.

This was all his fault.

He should have known that the Shredder would go after Nikki.

He should have been able to protect her.

But he hadn't.

And now Nikki was dead...and his precious baby girl was in critical condition.

She was all he had left...and he was probably going to lose her too...

He stood up. Growling in frustration and anger he punched the wall so hard it cracked.

He howled in pain, Cursing as he cradled his bloody knuckles in his other hand.

"Raphael!" snapped Donatello "I have enough to deal with at the moment. And now you're punching walls. I know you're upset but I don't have the time or the resources to be bandaging up your hand because you decided to be an idiot and punch concrete. I think Raz will be alright now, the immediate danger has passed, but she still needs to rest and recuperate. And she cant do that if you're in here picking fights with a pile of bricks"

Raph stomped out of the infirmary, passing Karai who was on her way to the dojo.

As their eyes met they both realized that they had something in common.

They were both confused and scared.

Neither of them knew what to do next.

And in the course of 3 hours...both of their worlds had fallen apart...

* * *

**_poor raph :(_**

**_and poor donnie...i think he's a little stressed out...what do u think?_**

**_sorry if this chapter sucks...im suffering from mild writers block_**

**_btw just so everyone knows, i now have a deviant art account! _**

**_my username is mrsraphaellehamato but i havent got a chance 2 put much on it yet..._**

**_and also i always click on the profile page of anyone who reviews so if ya want me 2 read ur story...REVIEW!_**

**_toodles! _**


End file.
